Ms Fix It
by ctfallengoddess
Summary: Brooke wakes up the next morning, and after a talk with Nathan knows she's royally screwed up. And she has to fix it
1. Chapter 1

"Ms. Fix It"  
  
Summary: What if the only person that could clear your name would rather see you rot? Nathan seeks out Brooke to get her to reverse what she caused.  
  
*~*  
  
Nathan ran over to Karen's Café. He knocked on the door. "Hey," he said.  
  
She the dish towel she was using to wipe down the counter. She walked over to the door and looked at him.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
Haley just looked at him. She shut the lights off and turned away. She headed to the back.  
  
"Haley! I didn't know! Come on. Please you gotta to believe me!" Nathan pleaded with her retreating form. Nathan stayed there until he could no longer see her. Defeated, he walked home. He would just have to find a different way to make her listen.  
  
Back at his house, Nathan picked up the note again and looked at the "H." Nathan started unbuttoning his shirt until he noticed legs on his floor. He peered over the bed, and saw it was Brooke passed out on the floor.  
  
Nathan picked her up off the floor and moved hr to the guest bedroom. He slipped off her shoes and laid her down on the bed. He pulled the covers up around her and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Nathan tapped on the door just down the hall.  
  
"Yes?" Deb called.  
  
"Mom I just wanted to let you know Brooke fell asleep so I put her in the guest room," Nathan explained.  
  
"Ok hun, see you in the morning."  
  
Nathan returned to his room. He just slipped his shoes off and didn't even bother changing. He fell back on to his bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
He couldn't get Haley James off his mind. That look made him want to die. Nathan could see the disgust visible in her face, the hurt in her eyes.  
  
At the moment Nathan was reliving the thoughts and images of this horrific night. First there was the Peyton thing. They had been together for a long time, so of course it made sense to try and reconcile. It was a safe haven. He knew what to expect out of Peyton, how to push her buttons, and how to melt her heart to forgive him. It was comfortable, and there was love there. But that love has changed. And he realized that now.  
  
But tonight he knew for sure that safe wasn't wanted. When he saw Haley show up at the party, he knew she was what he wanted. His mood lightened, a smile came to his lips. With Haley, he was at a complete loss. She was unlike Peyton. He wasn't even sure if Haley liked him, where as with Peyton he knew. Hell, he wasn't even sure she liked him as a friend. How could she like him after the way he had been acting all this time?  
  
And the worst was yet to come.  
  
"Stay away from me." Those words echoed through his mind and reverberated through the ache in his heart. Those words hurt him; a thousand times worse than anything could.  
  
Brooke. She causes chaos everywhere she goes. She made the one person who saw a good person in her, hate him. Brook lied to Haley.  
  
And Brooke would fix this.  
  
All these thoughts were spinning through Nathan's mind until eventually sleep took him.  
  
*~*  
  
Nathan woke fairly early the next morning especially for it being a Saturday. But Nathan had a purpose.  
  
He went into the bathroom and locked the door. Who knows what mood Brooke will wake up in. All he knew was that he didn't need any new stories from Brooke that might make Haley hate him even more.  
  
Nathan was out within fifteen minutes. He got dressed in a red muscle tank and jeans. Now that he was ready, Nathan knew what he had to do. He needed to convince Brooke to apologize to Haley and explain.  
  
Nathan left the bathroom in search of her. He opened the door to the guest bedroom, where she was awake and watching TV.  
  
"Brooke."  
  
She didn't move, nor did she even acknowledge his presence. She just stared blankly at the TV.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"It's your fault I'm even in this mess!" Nathan yelled losing his temper. He yelled louder than he intended.  
  
Brooke flinched, but still said nothing. Nathan walked over and shut off the TV. He made his way over to the edge of the bed and kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"Brooke. I need your help," he started, trying to be calm. "You're the only one who can set the record straight with Haley. Please," Nathan said, begging.  
  
Brooke closed her eyes as a tear slid out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"You really care about her," Brooke asked more than said.  
  
Nathan wiped the tear away. "Yea, I do," he admitted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Nathan didn't even have to think about that. "Because she makes me laugh. If I have a bad day, thinking of her, or seeing her usually cures that. There's a lot of things." He looked at her. "What's this all about?"  
  
Brooke sat up and Nathan sat down. He's only had a handful of encounters with Brooke like this. In fact, he could probably count them all on one hand.  
  
Her eyes were glassy and her face was starting to redden.  
  
Brooke took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Nathan. I didn't mean to drag you into this."  
  
"Into what?"  
  
"Going after Lucas. Peyton had you and now she wants Lucas," Brooke started to explain. "I'm not worthy of the good guys right?" she asked. "Wait make that I'm not good enough for anyone to love."  
  
Nathan felt horrible. As mad as he was at Brooke, he felt terrible that she was feeling like this. "Brooke, that's not true."  
  
"Oh isn't it?" she asked between sobs.  
  
Nathan pulled her close to him and hugged her. "Brooke, shhh," he tried calming her. He had no idea this was how she was feeling.  
  
"I'm a horrible person," she cried. "All I do is, destroy everyone's life. I should just.leave and never come back."  
  
"Things weren't always like this Brooke, and you weren't always like this. And you don't have to continue on like this. If you want Luke, the way to get to him isn't hurting his best friend," Nathan reminded her gently.  
  
She groaned loudly. "It was stupid. But Peyton and you were supposed to get back together."  
  
"Leaving Lucas free and available," Nathan added.  
  
Brooke looked at him and then down in her hands. "I don't know why but there's something about it. If only Peyton weren't going after every guy I've liked."  
  
Nathan looked at her confused. Brooke laughed nervously. "I liked you first, but then it turned out you liked Peyton. And then Peyton confessed she liked you too. Now it's the same with Lucas."  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
Brooke nodded. "Yea. I don't express things the right way."  
  
Nathan laughed. "I'd say." Brooke hit him playfully for that. "What happened with us Brooke? We used to be close friends in grade school."  
  
She sighed. "High school happened. And then Peyton."  
  
Suddenly it was clear why their friendship deteriorated. "So.are you going to help me?"  
  
"I don't have a choice. I caused this mess. And I think I should fix it, for a friend."  
  
Nathan smiled at her. "Thanks Brooke," he said hugging her.  
  
"Now leave. I gotta get ready if I'm gonna go talk to Miss Haley."  
  
"Alright. Come find me when you're ready," Nathan told her and headed for the door.  
  
"Nathan." she said causing him to turn around. "Thanks."  
  
"Any time."  
  
*~*  
  
Outside, Nathan was shooting hoops and thinking. What he most often did when he played basketball away from school, away from his dad, and the pressure he put on him.  
  
Nathan had known Brooke since they were in kindergarten together. The Davis family was one of the first families Dan, Deb, and Nathan met when they moved to Tree Hill. They had been close at one point. He smiled at the thought of their childhood days. She was the one that he used to talk to about his dad. He was the one she used to talk to about her mom, dad, and step dad. And then they slowly stopped hanging out, stopped talking, about their lives. Instead it shifted to the shallow conversation topics of basketball, cheerleading, and games.  
  
"Thanks for running to my house to grab me some clothes," Brooke said, walking away from the house and towards Nathan.  
  
He shrugged. "I just thought you might want comfortable clothes."  
  
Brooke was wearing comfortable, baggy flared jeans, sneakers, and one of her many halters that were probably lying around her room. "I'm ready to talk to Haley," she told him.  
  
"Girls take forever to get ready."  
  
"Well are you going to tell me where I can find her or am I going to have to search the town?" she asked him.  
  
"Try Karen's Café. She works there," Nathan told her.  
  
She nodded. "Right. Keep your cell on incase I can't find her there."  
  
Nathan laughed. "Ok. Keep me updated."  
  
Brooke hugged him again. "Ok. I'll talk to you later. It's time for me to go make things right again."  
  
"Later."  
  
Nathan watched Brooke walked down the drive way and in the direction of Karen's Café. Now hopefully Haley will listen.  
  
*~*  
  
Brooke walked into the café, the little bells signaling her entrance. Sure enough there was Haley behind the counter. She looked up and Brooke could see the grimace on her face. And she grinned.  
  
"Brooke."  
  
"Tutor girl!" Brooke greeted.  
  
"What can I get you?" Haley asked. "Coffee, a muffin, a heart?"  
  
"Ouch," Brooke said holding a hand over her heart, pretending to be hurt. Returning to her devious trademark smirk she leaned her elbows on the counter. "Have fun at the party?"  
  
Haley gave her a weird look. She didn't know why she was here. "Oh yea. Didn't anyone tell you I love being played for a fool?"  
  
"No but I'll have to remember that," Brooke responded. "Look believe it or not I'm here to apologize to you."  
  
"What did you do to me?"  
  
"Typical Brooke Davis routine. Lied to you, humiliated you. Nothing you aren't used to."  
  
Haley was seriously getting tired of this. She did not join the team, she wasn't a cheerleader yet she was being sucked into their world as a pawn for all sides to toy with. "Look whatever. Just forget about it," Haley said dismissing her and going to clean tables.  
  
Brooke followed her. "I'm seriously. Though I definitely won't associate with you in school, and I probably should be wearing a hat and dark glasses while I'm talking to you I feel bad for what I did."  
  
Haley tossed down the rag. "Then stop beating around the damn bush and explain."  
  
"Nathan never passed around that note. I was getting something from his room and curiosity got the best of me," Brooke explained. "How else do I get the dirt on my victims?" she asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Wait a minute.Nathan DIDN'T pass around my note?" Haley asked glaring at her.  
  
"Calm down," Brooke said. "No he didn't. Peyton pretty much betrayed me last night and Nathan called me a bitch and I told you that to get back at him. In a way you kind of got caught in the cross fire. Usually I don't apologize for these things."  
  
"Then why are you?" Haley snapped.  
  
Brooke shrugged. "Unfortunate side affects of a hang over I suppose."  
  
Haley shook her head and walked back behind the counter. She was pacing the length of the counter. "I can't believe you. Nathan's right. You are a bitch."  
  
"Now, now. No need for name calling and insults," Brooke told her. "Besides I come with a one time offer."  
  
She looked at Brooke suspiciously. "Offer? That would equate to helping me in someway. Why would you help me? And what could I possibly need your help with?"  
  
"It's an offer to make up for last night."  
  
"Why?" Haley interrupted.  
  
Brooke shrugged. "I just think if me and Lucas are going to be hanging out more I should leave things off on good terms with you."  
  
Realization took over Haley's thoughts. "Oh, so this really isn't about you feeling bad about what you did?" she asked, knowing the answer.  
  
Brooke shrugged. "Do you want to hear the offer or not?"  
  
Haley took time to contemplate this. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know, or if she was just better off not knowing.  
  
"Ok, a decision would be nice; preferably before the hangover subsides and I really come to my senses."  
  
Haley sighed. Whatever it was, it had to be something that could help her that Brooke knows of. But what? "What is it?"  
  
"That's a girl," she grinned. "I want to set up you and Nathan up on a date. You guys seem perfect for each other. If only you were miss popular. I don't know what he sees in you. I am far better looking and popular," Brooke said, praising herself.  
  
"Maybe he's just not as shallow as you."  
  
"Yeah I know. Not everyone can be as perfect as me," Brooke commented walking out of the café. "Date, tonight. Nathan will be at your house at seven to pick you up. Later Tutor girl."  
  
*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke took out her cell phone and called Nathan.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Brooke," she told him. "I found Haley and after some convincing and name calling I got her to agree."

"I can't believe it."

"Hey I can be very persuasive when I want to be," she joked. "All you have to do is be at her house tonight at 7. Well then the rest is up to you obviously."

Nathan smiled. "Thanks Brooke."

"Anything for you Nathan. Well you better go get ready," she said. "And planning."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later Brooke. And thanks again. Bye."

Brooke smiled. "Bye."

She decided that a walk would be good right now. She needed some time to think. Brooke found herself wondering how things would have been if she and Nathan did get together instead of Nathan and Peyton.

_Nathan had been Brooke's best friend, besides Peyton. It was usually the three of them hanging out. Peyton never expressed liking him at all. And Brooke did. But Brooke wasn't sure if telling him that would ruin the friendship she has with him. So as time went by and Brooke finally decided she was going to tell him, she found out that he had asked Peyton out already. Apparently they had been hanging out together and talking, and she confessed she liked him. _

_Nathan came and found her that night. "Hey Brooke," he said entering her room._

"_Hi."_

"_What's the matter?" Nathan asked. _

'_Besides the fact my best friend is a back stabbing bitch?' was what she wanted to say but answered with, "Oh nothing, just a fight...with my parents again."_

_Nathan sat down next to her. "I came over to tell you my good news. I asked Peyton out and she actually said yes."_

"_That's great," she said tonelessly._

Brooke often wondered why she stayed friends with Peyton. She had already lost Nathan; she wasn't going to let herself lose Peyton too. Eventually Brooke got over it and things between the three were semi-normal. A little more tension and awkwardness than before but that's about it.

She knew she could have anybody she wanted back then, and even now. The problem was finding someone that wanted her. Brooke goes through a lot of guys; sure they want her, but they don't **want** her. She wanted someone to want to be with her and not just have sex.

'_But maybe I'm not destined to have that?' _she wondered.

Brooke bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry," Brooke said immediately. "I wasn't paying attention..."

"It's ok Brooke," Lucas told her. "No harm. But can I have your insurance information just incase," he teased.

She laughed. "Is that your way of asking for my number?"

"Maybe," Lucas grinned at her. "So what were you thinking about? You looked pretty distant."


End file.
